


Better Than The Rain

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic, lyrics, marks singing, sleey cuddles, spetiplier cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has always struggled with insomnia and that sleeplessness gets 10x more difficult without white noise. So when he moves to LA with Mark he finds it hard to doze off.<br/>Mark has an Idea that could fix that.<br/>(Alternate title is Sing Me To Sleep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic provided by inadethisforthereblogs On tumblr  
> I orginally posted this on tumblr  
> Under ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com
> 
> The song used is Bloom by The Paper Kites

Jack always has trouble getting to sleep. His hyperactive brain and want to be productive often steal away his slumbering hours. He also hates the silence, Sean cannot sleep in complete silence- because the silence gets to loud, and he has nothing to help him drift, no white noise to put him to sleep. That's why he loves the sound of the rain, the pattering melody of water drops splashing to the ground on his roof, his window, his driveway. It soothed Jack to sleep like a soft symphony.  
After moving to LA, Jacks insomnia nearly drowns him, sleepless nights spent swallowing silence. He tried to find solace in Marks deep, even breaths against his neck. But that never really helped him actually drift off. Finally a night rolled past, jack had hardly slept and was currently editing some videos when Mark leans on the door frame of their recording room, clad in boxers, a pair of charcoal socks pooled at his ankles, a simple sleep shirt with a faded logo on it, and his ruffled pre sleep hair. Jack smiled at his lover for his swivel chair.  
"Jack, c'mon, bed time." Jack sighed, turning back to his computer.  
"After I finish this video darling." Mark hobble walked forward, sleep evident In his eyes, he turned Jacks chair and grabbed his hands, lazily pulling the Irishman from his chair and beginning to drag him toward their bedroom.  
"Sean, Hun, you haven't slept well In weeks, please just try to get some sleep." Mark pleaded, a pause pressing his forehead to Jacks, noses just barely touching, the American looked into Jacks blue eyes and added:  
"for me?" Jack heaved a large sigh and was met with a sleepy grinned kiss from his boyfriend.  
When Jack climbed into their bed he pulled the soft top sheet up to his shoulder and pulled the plush comforter up to his chin. He leaned into the chest pressed against his back, enjoying the warmth and security brought by Marks arms as they wrapped around him.  
Quiet minutes passed and Jack started to fidget, his legs getting too hot, his arms falling asleep, his pillow wasn't just so. Squirming in small bursts, attempting to not wake the slumbering wonder next to him.  
"Go to sleep Jack." Mark mumbled against the crook of Jacks neck.  
"I'm sorry love, I'm trying- it's just- it's too quiet." Mark sat up on his elbows as Jack turned over to face the older male.  
"Quiet? Jack, love- you can't sleep because it's too... Quiet?" Mark questioned, Jack nodded in response. A look of brilliance crossed the American face and he plopped back down onto the bed, rewrapping a slightly protesting Jack into his arms.  
"Jack, I wanna try something okay," Mark questioned, voice just above a whisper, "close your eyes and try to calm down." Jack did as he was told, slowing his breath, and closing his eyes, allowing his mind to focus on Mark rubbing subtle, soothing circles into his upper back. Focus on the way Mark cleared his throat and softly began to sing:  
"In morning when I wake, and the sun is coming through,  
Oh you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with sweetness,   
And you feel my head with you." Mark pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jacks head. Jack soundlessly inhaled and exhaled, his wound muscles dissolving with relaxation at the sound of his best friends singing.  
"Shall I write it in a letter?  
Shall I try to get it down?  
Oh, you fill my head my head with pieces, of a song I can't get out."  
Jack could feel his tense body melting, his manic mind settling on his lovers voice, his muscles singing at the soft touches on his back.  
"Can I be close to you?" He hums a tone between lines, "Can I be close to you?"  
Jack could feel his eyelids getting heavier, his consciousness slipping, he has a simple smile on his face. He loves this man, the man willing to sing him to sleep.  
"Can I take it to a morning, where the fields are painted gold, and the trees are filled with memories, of the feeling never told?  
"When the evening pulls the sun down, and the day is almost through.  
Oh, the whole world it is sleeping, but my world is you." Jacks breathing was soft and steady, his eyes gracefully closed and his body finally resting, Mark smiled sleepishly down at his love. He whispered:  
Can I be close to you?" He hummed again, sweetly and with light kisses to his boyfriends face.  
"can I be Close to you?" Humming as he sinks to Jacks level, his own eyes heavy.  
"can I be close to you?" He closed his eyes, and hugged his lover close.  
"Can I be close to you?"  
Mark allowed sleep to take him as he hummed the last section of the song.  
Softly, it began to rain outside.


End file.
